Electrocuted
by Aristocraic
Summary: With their ymbryne taken and other peculiars experimented and never returned. Michelle must find a way to escape from the grips of wights and save their ymbryne- her only family left, only to end up tumbling down with another band of peculiars- and to a very cheeky invisible boy - with the same mission as hers. Will they be able to complete it now that romance has bloomed?
1. Simon

I didn't know how long I have been here.

Two days, three? Maybe more?

Heck. I'm not sure anymore.

They've raided our loop, killed most of my friends –my friends I call my family – and most of all. . . took our ymbryne –Ms. Swift.

If only I have been there. If only I haven't left the loop every for that damned minute. I would've saved them all –I would've electrocuted all those wights.

They've taken the rest of my friends, those who haven't been killed. Including me. Found hiding in our secret door. They've taken us to a different loop, a loop full of despair. Locked in a cell where no one can see us.

Day by day, each of us are taken. None of them have returned. Cami, a little girl who can summon storms with her cries. She was only seven and now she has never returned. Mikael, who can make his drawings come to life; Caleb, who can make the ground shake whenever he wants and sweet Phoebe, who can lift boulders and debris with her superhuman strength.

All of them haven't return since. Only me and Simon are the only ones left.

Simon, a very quiet yet charming lad. He keeps his thoughts to himself and is always the most isolated in all of Ms. Swift's peculiar children. He had a messy dirty blond hair and an observing blue eyes. That I sometimes caught whenever when we were still in the loop. He is also the tallest of us. For all I know, he had been in our loop before I came. His peculiarity is telepathy, the talent of reading and talking into other people's mind.

Though, he's not the type you can talk to in this moment.

It felt like years sitting in the darkness, then at last he spoke up.

"D'ya think they'll come back? Ya'know . . the others?" his Irish accent bold and his voice raspy and low from its years of lack of use.

I was surprised at first, it was the first time I have heard him talk. I stared at the dark void. I found myself not wanting to answer but my mind screamed the words.

_I'm not sure._

Simon heaved a deep sigh. "What will happen to us."

_I don't know._

I heard him shuffle from his sitting spot, then I found myself near a warmth. He had sat next to me. I heard his breathing, every breath he took and let go. We sat in silence for a while. It took several minutes for him to talk again.

"Ya'know, I've been meaning to tell you…" he started.

The doors swung open. A fair-headed wight stepped in and grinned at us menacingly. He wore a standard German soldier uniform, armed with guns. He signaled other wights to Simon.

They tackled him to the ground and tied his hands. Simon winced in the pain. His voice shouted in my head.

_Don't let them get to you._

I stared. With tears filling in my eyes all I did was stare.

_Don't let them get to you._

They smashed his head hard in the concrete. He started to bleed, but he fought.

_Don't let them get to you._

The fair-headed wight came to me and sneered. He picked me up by my collar, I stared wide-eyed, tears still streaming. He raised me and threw me to a wall.

He pinned me into the ground, his face close to mine. "You are lucky your abilities are special." He sneered with his accent-less voice. "I've been meaning to get to you.".

_Michelle. Don't let them get to you._

They started to haul Simon out of the cell. He was bleeding in the head and barely conscious, his eyes locked into mine.

His voiced echoed in my head, he called me by my name again. I called back to him.

_I love you_. He said as he smiled.

_That's what I have been meaning to tell you all this years._

No. Don't take him. We're the only ones left. But they did, and I have no choice. I was pinned, trapped.

"Simon!" I cried.

Electricity shot into my hands and burned my black gloves. I cupped it in the fair-headed wight's face. He cried in pain, his skin hissing as it burned.

I didn't let go.

I willed it to continue. The wight's face now burned with electricity arching in every bit of his head, his eyes rolled back and his body has slumped.

I had killed it.

I jolted up, tears continued to stream in my eyes.

I ran after them. Electricity kept shooting from my hand, hitting the metal wall of the cells. A wight spotted me and shouted. Several of them now crowded in front of me guns ready to shoot.

My electricity shot off and went directly into them. Many were hit and was instantly dead. They aimed to fire at me.

"Don't kill the girl, she's a very fine specimen." A voice came out of now where. "Rare abilities like hers should be kept safely in a bottle."

I shoot more and more. Then a shot was fired. My eyes became unfocused. My breathing began to shorten. My limbs began to lose it's feeling.

Then everything went black.


	2. Nothing

**MICHELLE**

As I came to, the first thing I felt is the throbbing pain in my head and the soreness of my whole body. My eyes felt like it haven't slept for years –kept falling down whenever I open them. My ears rang static but after a few minutes, I was able to hear little voices around me.

They were voices of people, maybe two or three? I rolled my head to the side, I saw two figures talking. None of which I recognized but I'm certain that they are two girls.

One was bawling. Her blonde hair cascading on her back. She must be at least six years old.

Poor thing.

The second one was much older, maybe as old as me. She has a wild mane of hair and big, sad eyes. She was comforting the crying girl.

I shifted my body but pain shot off all it. I cried and the two girls spun to look at me.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I heard the little girl ask. They crawled next to me.

"Let's hope so." The older girl said. She has the same Irish accent and unused voice like Simon.

I felt cold hands press into my shoulder. That must be where the bullet had shot me.

I didn't remember anything after that.

_Nothing._

_._

_._

**MILLARD**

Great. Now they've taken us.

We are all huddled in the corner of the train. Wights all over us with their guns pointed directly at us.

Bronwyn took Olive in her arms protectively. Melina too, took the two brothers under her arms. Horace and Enoch had their backs to each other, heads rested on their knees. The Clown and the Snake-girl grieved in a corner, with the Folding man killed, their energy seemed to be drained down.

Hugh sat at the farthest corner, he kept growling lowly under his breath, muttering curses and Fiona's name.

They've taken the others in Miss Wren's menagerie. Along with Claire, who was recovering from sickness and Fiona who had volunteered to stay with her.

Hugh must have been worried sick for her, now that he knew what had happened.

What had happened to Jacob and Emma now? I hope they'll come and rescue us.

.

.

I looked at my hands. Nothing.

_Nothing._

Of course it's nothing, I'm invisible. But I'm no use in cases like this. I'm not like Emma with her fire and leadership and Jacob with his hollow-senses.

I'm no help.

.

I rested my head in my knees and drifted to sleep, the train _chooed_. Twenty-first century isn't as bad as I thought.

I think I'll just wait for my years to come running back to me.

.

I'm no help.

.

.

**FIONA**

She might make it.

She had lost so much blood ever since she was dumped here. What had happened to her?

I had removed the remains of the bullet from her arm, it took a while but I got it all out. I took a strip of fabric from my skirt and cover her wound. I turned to Claire who had focused on her.

"She's gonna be okay," I assured.

Claire replied with a squeal and a bear-hug. I hugged her back. I turned to the girl again.

She had a long, dark brown hair done in a single braid. In her hands seems to be the remnants of black gloves. She must've burned right through it.

She wore a white blouse tucked inside her high-waist khaki skirt up until below her knees. She also wears boots. I think she's British.

Claire crawled next to me and stared.

"Fiona, what happened to emu-raffe?" She asked.

They had taken the emu-raffe and all the other peculiar animals out of our cell an hour ago, they haven't returned.

I don't know what to say to her. I just assured her that everything will be alright.

"Promise." She sniffed.

"Promise." I said, crossing my heart. I took her to my arms and she fell asleep. "Everything will be all right."

Everything dissolves to _nothing_.

.

.

**HUGH**

I should have been there. Why did I even left her?

I should not have let her stay.

Stupid. _Stupid_.

.

What had they done to her? If they ever laid a single finger on her, I'll rip them apart. Bees or not.

Damn it, Fiona. Why are you doing this to me?

.

.

Enoch rolled his head to stretch and it hit Horace's. Horace didn't move, he just kept his head bowed. Enoch look at me questioningly as if to say _'is he okay?'_

I shrugged at him and looked around. Millard had his head bowed too. He was playing with a piece of fabric from a seat.

There was a knock from the door of the train car. It was the conductor.

The wights gathered around to block us from the view.

"Is there a problem, sir?" came the accent-less voice of a wight.

"May I check your tickets sir, just to be sure." Came the conductor's voice.

The wights looked at each other. Great. They don't have tickets. Nothing. A wight smiled at the conductor, the conductor smiled warily. He backed off a little.

.

Then they stabbed him in the heart.


End file.
